


Hidden Hours

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Reflection, Surrealism, Unhealthy Power Dynamics, metaphorical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: A quick end would have been preferable, but Severus knows it's too much to ask for.





	Hidden Hours

For these small, unknown hours, at the very least, he knew nothing but this wonderful darkness which had no beginning nor end. 

There was warmth, and there was breathing, although he couldn’t quite tell whether it was his own or whether there was another in this hidden, secluded little sanctuary with him. Furthermore, he didn’t know what he _wanted_ the answer to be, because the warmth, above all else, was a particularly cruel illusion. The very definition of a wolf in sheep’s clothing, a very old and grey and supposedly harmless sheep at that but who was in possession of claws vicious enough to tear twenty men limb from limb.

It was those very claws that were buried hilt-deep into Severus’ gut right now and he was practically _bleeding_ out over the sheets but that was fine, it was all just fine because it felt warm and he could have sworn that he was floating at least two inches off of the mattress. It was fine, for even if the mark started to sear like fiendfyre Severus would not have been able to go, he would have been forcibly _prevented_ from kneeling at the feet of his other master because there was no way he was not going to bleed out before he’d even be able to make it halfway.

Severus’ gut wrenched. He’d never felt more grateful, he realized with disgust, for the unrelenting hold that Albus would always have on him, in every and any sense of the word there was.


End file.
